


To Help You Remember

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: Agents Of Shield - AU August [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brain Damage, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 01, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Fitz wakes up from a coma suffering from temporary amnesia. His lovers take him to Scotland and try to help him remember. (Written for AU August Day Eighteen: Amnesia)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Agents Of Shield - AU August [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868203
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	To Help You Remember

“No way,” Fitz says, looking between them with wide eyes and a hesitant smile on his too pale face. He chuckles weakly. “You gotta be kidding me.”

Bobbi’s heart breaks all over again. It doesn’t get less painful. The third time hurts exactly like the first time, when a sympathetic doctor told them Fitz had temporary amnesia. She shakes her head. “No, Fitz. We aren’t kidding,” she says softly.

Jemma and Hunter nod. Their eyes reflect the pain Bobbi is feeling.

The little crowded hospital room goes horribly silent once again. Almost as silent as it has been when Fitz was in a coma for nine endless days.

“But … I can’t have two girlfriends and a boyfriend. That is insane. I can’t … I am not special,” Fitz says, his fingers tightening around the blanket. He looks so confused. Bobbi just wants to hug him. But she has already tried that. It didn’t go well.

Alternatively, Bobbi really wants to punch Grant Ward. She wants to punch him until his face isn’t recognizable anymore.

“I am not special,” Fitz repeats, blankly staring at his hands. “I am not special, and now I am also broken.” 

“That’s not true. You are our everything, Fitz,” Jemma says. Her eyes are wet.

“I don’t remember,” Fitz says, sounding haunted. He lowers his gaze to avoid theirs. “You must hate me now.”

“No. We could never. We love you,” Hunter says, shifting on the uncomfortable hospital chair. Bobbi knows he wants to reach out and touch just like she does. And just like her, he is restraining himself. “A horrible thing happened to you. And you forgot a few things. But they are still in your wonderful big brain somewhere, and we will help you remember.”

Fitz swallows heavily. He nods carefully. “Okay. If … If what you are saying is true, I really want to try. I want to try to remember, because ... I can see it.”

_I can see it.  
_

Bobbi’s heart seems to jump a loop in her chest. Careful hope mingles with all the sadness and the rage. _At least_ , she thinks, _at least I have them all here, alive. So many people we knew aren’t alive anymore after this. But we are, and we still can make our future. That is what counts._

* * *

They take Fitz to the cottage in Perthshire. It is kind of a safe house, bought by Coulson who encouraged them to go dark for a while.

They start slow.  
  


Casual, almost careful touches, nothing that would be too much, too awkward, or too overwhelming.

Bobbi hugs Jemma close while they are watching a movie, Hunter brushes shoulders with Fitz when he reaches for the popcorn. Fitz likes to be around them. He doesn’t remember what they had before the ocean, but he likes to be with them.  
  


Sometimes, Fitz wakes up screaming. He is confused and rambles about things that happened once, but also about things that didn’t happen at all. And it all mingles with his memories of drowning.  
  


After a while, Fitz allows Bobbi to hold him until his breath calms down. Bobbi enjoys the familiar weight and warmth of him in her arms. She listens to his stifled sobs and wishes she could do more.  
  
They talk to the doctors, ask them what would help Fitz to remember faster.

But they don’t have many suggestions. Time, they say. It will take time. Give him and yourself that time.  
  


And they try.   
  


Time passes. Fitz starts to talk more and move more certain, leaving the crutches he has needed for so long in his room more often. He carefully leans against Hunter when they sit on the couch, playing video games to improve Fitz’s fine motor skills. He asks Bobbi to help him buttoning a shirt and lets Jemma run her fingers through his hair after a nightmare. 

They get closer. But there is still so much confusion in Fitz’s eyes, still so much “I think I know this, but I also don’t.”  
  
Sometimes, Bobbi feels how it drives them all crazy and Fitz leaves, to be alone somewhere, to calm down. 

It is a long, sometimes painful, process. In the end, something simple and yet so beautiful puts a crack into the wall around Fitz’s memories.

On a rainy Sunday, they stay inside and watch movies the whole day. In the evening, Jemma and Hunter start a pillow fight. Jemma squeals in delight when Hunter throws a pillow at her and starts to tickle her sides until she squirms. Her laughter is bright and clear. Fitz looks at her thoughtfully. He chuckles when a pillow accidentally hits him and puts it aside, frowning slightly.

“I think I remember this,” he says quietly. “This laugh. And being silly. Just ... being us.” 

A smile spreads on his face slowly and Bobbi’s heart sings.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love to hear what you are thinking about the story! ❤
> 
> Say hi on [Tumblr](https://for-the-love-of-wolves.tumblr.com/)  
> :)


End file.
